


Closer

by nchi_wana



Category: Et Cetera (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Mid-Canon, Mutual Attraction, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchi_wana/pseuds/nchi_wana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a good thing the others were gone, because she was burning with such fierce mischief she wasn’t sure she could contain herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Benkate just wanted to drink her beer. She didn't need Baskerville nagging at her to get the bandage on her arm changed. It'd been changed earlier that morning. And what did he care anyway?

The saloon was dead in the late afternoon. Sunlight spilled through the windows, throwing a glaring sheet of heat over Benkate's left side as she sat at the bar. She wouldn't have minded it so much if it hadn't been directly on her wounded arm. It made the injury throb with every heartbeat.

Baskerville sat next to her on a stool. He was shaded by her form and was therefore not bothered by the discomforting heat.

"It's bled through, Benkate," he told her, lightly thumping his fist on the counter. "You need to get the bandage changed."

"I'll do it when Fino gets back," Benkate replied with a shrug. She took another drink of beer, enjoying the feel of the liquid slipping down her throat.

Fino had been responsible for caring for Benkate's wound, which had been caused by a gunshot. Earlier, they had run into another member of the Syndicate sent to kill them, which resulted in a frenzy of gunfire, leaving the hoodlum dead but Benkate squirming in agony. Luckily the bullet passed through and hadn't struck any bone. Fino apparently had some expertise in wilderness medicine and was able to clean and dress the wound, preventing infection. So far the healing process had gone smoothly, but of all Benkate's comrades, Baskerville was the most worried. She believed him paranoid, although she couldn't fathom why.

"Fino won't be back for a few more hours," he said in earnest. Mingchao, Alternate, and Yaghi had accompanied her, leaving Benkate and Baskerville alone together. "She had to go outside of town to get those herbs, and we can't afford a doctor. She left her medicines here."

"Are you suggesting we use her stuff without knowing which medicines to use?"

"She showed me, in case something like this happened."

Benkate was doubtful. "I don't know, Baskey. I don't know if I want you treating me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're awfully touchy-feely with Mingchao. I don't want any of that."

Baskerville flushed. "W-what? I'm changing your _bandages_!"

"Well, I don't want you touching me. I might get cradle-robber disease."

"That's not even a real disease!"

"It might be. Gotta play it safe, ya know?"

She was surprised when he took a gentle hold of her good arm. He leaned in and said, "Benkate, enough with the joking. I'm serious here. It'll only take about ten minutes."

"Can I at least finish my beer?"

Baskerville conceded, although Benkate took her sweet time. Really, she trusted Fino's abilities and knew nothing about Baskerville's when it came to treating wounds. But when she considered it further, maybe he did. He'd lived a good portion of his life as an outlaw for the Syndicate and probably got into a fair share of scuffles over the years. Anyone living in the West had to have some minimal, basic survival skills, and that included treating injuries, or at least the ones that weren't life-threatening. Doctors could be far and few in between in these parts.

When she was done with her beer, she dallied a while longer by asking for a partial refill. This annoyed Baskerville and he accused her of stalling. She couldn't deny that. She only hoped that by stalling, it would give Fino and the others time to get back.

But she couldn't stall anymore. Doing so would get her drunk—not that she had any problem with that. With great reluctance, Benkate placed her money on the bar and followed Baskerville out the door. That was the last of her money, too. They were getting close to New York City. Once there, they'd have to scrounge up whatever they could pool together for lodging. She wouldn't tell them she'd spent her last coins on a beer, but she figured if she was going to die soon, she'd want to have at least one more drink.

The pair headed back to their hotel. The friends had rented rooms on the top floor, with ladies in one room and men in another. Fino's medicines were under her bed in a bag, and so Baskerville went to retrieve them. Benkate sat on her own bed and examined the soiled wrap around her arm. Upon closer examination, she supposed it was time to change it. She removed her cape and watched as Baskerville sorted through the items in the bag. The premade medicines were stored in tins. When he'd found the right one to use, Baskerville reached for a bundle of bandages.

Benkate went to unwrap her bandages when Baskerville insisted on doing it for her. This made her smile. "You're taking such good care of me, Baskey."

This elicited a blush from her companion. "It's just easier this way."

"Naw, Baskey, you just like being close to me."

Baskerville said nothing, but she could tell this made him uncomfortable. His cheeks got a little redder.

She let the silence stretch between them while he went to work applying the medicine to her wound. It appeared to be healing well, and Baskerville seemed at ease after seeing this.

The medicine stung, but Benkate ignored it while she observed her companion. A smile crept across her face. He was trying so hard to concentrate on treating her, she could tell. It almost tickled as his fingers moved across her bare skin, and she flinched as he touched a particularly sore spot, but it was comforting to be cared for.

"Say, Baskey," she began.

He lifted his gaze to hers.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

He snorted. "Yeah. You almost killed me!"

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad."

"You shot me in the leg."

"I grazed you!"

"No, I'm pretty sure you shot me."

Benkate's smile grew wider. "Oh? Do you have the scar to prove it?"

He stopped, looking stunned. They locked stares and remained there for several moments until he started to sputter. "I do, b-but I'm not showing it to you!"

"How come?"

"Because it's—it's in a place I can't show you."

"Like where?"

Baskerville cinched the final knot on the clean bandage with a resolute tug. When he stood, he turned and replaced the medicines in Fino's bag.

Benkate was determined to know the answer. It was a good thing the others were gone, because she was burning with such fierce mischief she wasn't sure she could contain herself. Not even bothering to inspect her arm, she stood up and approached Baskerville from behind. His back stiffened in surprise as she pressed against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and bringing her mouth close to his ear. There was a shiver, but he didn't resist her.

"Is it right here?" she whispered, sliding her hand around to the inside of his right thigh. "Actually, I do think I shot you there." As she stood with her breath puffing against his ear, she felt a thrill course through her body. Initially, she'd never been attracted to Baskerville and only regarded him as a rival, but while she'd been traveling with him there'd been a change. It amazed her, because she never believed he was her type. Perhaps it was the equal parts of light and dark in his soul that was so fascinating, and the dangerous aspect of his character that aroused her. Benkate always did love unusual things.

She angled her mouth toward his neck. "What do you say?" she asked in a soft voice, the words purling over his skin. "Show me?"

His heart was racing, she could feel, and the fact that he hadn't tried to pull away either meant he was accepting her advances or frozen in terror. She waited patiently for his consent, letting her lips brush his neck to encourage him.

To her delight, his hands came down over hers and squeezed. She expected him to turn around, but he pulled her hands away instead. Anticipating rejection, Benkate almost gave up, but she looked over toward the door and found four faces staring back at them. Alternate appeared alarmed; Yaghi looked confused; Mingchao seemed dismayed; and Fino was clearly disgusted.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Benkate barked, her face growing warm. She pulled away from Baskerville and crossed her arms. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"W-we just got b-back," Alternate stammered.

"I see he already changed your bandage," Fino said in annoyance. "Looks like we weren't needed after all." She motioned for the bag of medicine, and Baskerville handed it to her with a guilty countenance. "You just couldn't wait," she added.

"Come on, guys, it's perfectly natural," Benkate argued. "It's not a big deal!"

"Let's just say it wasn't exactly obvious," Alternate replied. With that, he left with Fino and Yaghi, but Mingchao was left standing in the doorway. Her eyes became large and dewy.

Benkate sighed. "Mingchao, don't take it personally. We were just playing."

Surprisingly, Mingchao said nothing. The girl set her face in a disapproving frown, pointed a stiff finger at Benkate, and slowly walked out backwards. Benkate was stunned at the intensity of Mingchao's glare and didn't dare argue further.

When she was gone, Benkate said to Baskerville, "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"About what?" he asked, sounding puzzled.

"You know what."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

It wasn't worth the effort to argue. The wind had been knocked from Benkate's sails, and so she let the issue go. "Hopefully it'll all blow over tomorrow," she muttered. _I didn't mean to hurt Mingchao._

"Oh, I think it'll take longer than that," said Baskerville.

"You just said you had no idea what I was talking about!"

"But I don't."

Benkate eyed him. "Whatever you say."

As she went to grab up her cape from the bed, she felt gentle hands grasp her shoulders, and she stopped. A quick kiss caressed her cheek. At first she wasn't sure what just happened, and when she came to her senses and finally turned around, Baskerville was already out the door.

[ ](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
